Steveaholics Anonymous
by weekendoffender
Summary: WILDBOYZ Hello, my name's Christopher Pontius and I'm a Steveaholic.


**Title:** Steveaholic's Anonymous  
**Author:** xPilot  
**Disclaimer:** Just a work of fiction from my little head. I don't own the rights to anything related to the Wildboyz TV series, nor I do own or have anything to do with Steve Glover or Chris Pontius.  
**Notes:** I wrote this a few years ago & decided to fix it up. It's unbeta'd & has only been through the spell check.

Hello, my name's Christopher Pontius and I'm a Steveaholic.

Yes, you heard me correctly. I'm addicted, I can't help it! If there was a clinic for Steveaholics I'd be camping out the front of the building until they had no choice but to treat me.

It's Friday night and we're watching TV at Steve's place. I'm not interested in what's on TV at the moment and my eyes drift aimlessly around Steve's apartment, taking in everything, but at the same time nothing. I've spent more time in his home than my own, why I haven't moved in yet I don't know. It beats paying $350 a week in rent when I'm only at my own place once or twice a month seeing that I'm on the road filming Wildboyz for a good part of year. Plus me now being with Steve on his road show, I just don't see the point of it.

I'm forced out of my thoughts as the sharp hiss of an opening can startles me. My eyes snap in the direction of the sound as Steve rests the Bud Light can in between his crossed legs. I grin to myself, noticing all the empty beer cans surrounding the couch. Fuck, how long have I been day-dreaming? I shake my head to clear the cobwebs and rest my thoughts on Steve's face. His eyes are locked on to the television screen in front of us, the bluish hue emanating from 'Law and Order' illuminating his hollowed features. Wincing slightly, I notice just how gaunt his face looks, the last 3 months of being on the road plus his escalated cocaine use has really taken it's toll on him. I sigh to myself and Steve must have heard me because he turns to face me lazily while flashing the most beautiful smile I have ever seen before looking back at the TV. That smile never ceases to take my breath away. The mere 3 to 4 seconds it lasts seems like hours to me and it manages to take my breath away every time.

I must have been day-dreaming again because Steve is lightly poking at me. When my eyes focus on him he has an amused glint in his eyes and the corners of his mouth are turned up into a cheeky grin.

"I'm going to the shops, P." croaks his deep voice, years of drinking and drugs making it scratchy and hoarse, "We're out of beer".

We waves an empty can a few inches from my face, laughing at the sounds of the last remaining drops swirling around. I feel like a fool and he knows it as my face flushes red. I wonder how long I've been staring at him? He leans in slightly and brushes his lips against mine, sending my heart racing and my lips quivering. "I'll be back in a tick", he whispers against my cheek and without another word he pushes himself off the couch and heads towards the door.

I sit there for a second before snapping back to reality. A sudden rush of fear floods my body and I open my mouth to say "Be..."

"Yes, I know, 'be careful, you've had a lot to drink honey'" He throws over his shoulder, in a mock-motherly type voice. He laughs to himself as he opens the apartment door, "I'll take the side streets so the cops won't see me... Love you" Steve blows a kiss over his shoulder as the door closes behind him and I once again sigh to myself. After 3 years together I still feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. I grab the remote and flip around, stopping on 'Jack Hanna's Christmas Special' even though it's know where near Christmas time. He thinks he's an animal expert? The Wildboyz are the true experts! We'd kick his ass any day of the week! He's just lucky they won't play us on network TV. Then he'd have trouble!

I laugh quietly as I slide down the couch's armrest until I'm laying down, waiting impatiently for Steve to return home.

Hello, my name's Christopher Pontius and I'm a Steveaholic. And I wouldn't have it another way.


End file.
